duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran discography
Duran Duran has released music consistently every couple of years since 1981. This discography overview lists their albums, singles, EPs and videos. Albums Studio Albums Compilations, live albums, and remix collections Singles Starting with 1984's "New Moon on Monday" many of Duran Duran's singles were issued with a vanity catalogue numbering system. This effectively ended with the release of "Electric Barbarella". Surprisingly after a few false starts, "All She Wants Is" was issued as DD 11, signifying that it was the band's 11th single. It was, in fact, the band's 18th. EPs and non-UK singles EPs: * Nite Romantics (Japan, 1981) * Duran Duran - With Compliments (The Netherlands,1981) * Night Versions (Australia, 1982) * Carnival (Japan, Netherland, North America, Spain, Taiwan, 1982) * DMM Mega Mixes (Germany, 1983) * Tiger! Tiger! (Japan, 1984) * Mixing (Italy, 1985) * Master Mixes (USA, Hong Kong, 1987) * Strange Behaviour (Italy, Japan, 1987) * Duran Goes Dutch ''(USA, 1987) * ''12" Collection (Japan, 1991) * No Ordinary EP (USA, 1993) * Girls On Film - The Remixes (USA, 1999) * From Mediterranea With Love (Europe, 2010) Singles: * "Drowning Man" (USA Club Release, 1993) #40 US club play * "None of the Above" (Japan, 1993) * "Breath After Breath" (Brazil, 1993) * "Femme Fatale" (France, 1994) * "Lay Lady Lay" (Italy, 1995) * "Girls on Film" – The Remixes" (USA, 1999) * "Last Day on Earth" (Japan, 2001) * "Nice" (European Radio Release, 2005, and as an iTunes Digital Single, 2006) See also Duran Duran - Song List Videography * Duran Duran (1983) – video compilation * Duran Duran Video 45 (1984) – "video EP", featuring "Girls On Film" and "Hungry Like The Wolf" * Dancing on the Valentine (1984) – video compilation * Sing Blue Silver (video 1984; DVD 2004) – documentary * Arena (An Absurd Notion) (video 1984; DVD 2004) – concert film * The Making of Arena (video 1984; DVD 2004) – documentary * Three To Get Ready (1987) – black-and-white documentary ** short version – 29 minutes ** long version – "Collector's Edition" – 75 minutes * Working for the Skin Trade (1988) – concert film * 6ix by 3hree (UK, 1988) – video compilation * Decade (1989) – video compilation * Extraordinary World (1993) – documentary & video compilation * Greatest (video 1998; DVD 2004) – video compilation * Live from London (2005) - concert at Wembley Arena, 2005 Planet Earth (single): 1981 * 7" - Argentina: EMI/ODEON 1786, promo, white label, company sleeve * 7" - Argentina: EMI/ODEON 1786, yellow label, company sleeve * 7" - Australia: EMI-417, company sleeve * 7" - Australia: EMI-417, big EMI logo on label, second edition, company sleeve * 7" - Canada: Harvest, A-5017, no p/s * 7" - Ecuador: 103-0202 / S-34831-EMI-45, company sleeve * 7" - Ecuador: 103-0202 / S-34831-EMI-45, promo, company sleeve * 7" - France: 2C 008-64296 PM 100 * 12" - France: 2C O52-52893Z, unique p/s * 7" - Germany: 1C 006-64 296 * 12" - Greece: 062 2007156 * 7" - Ireland: EMI-5137, yellow label, no p/s * 7" - Ireland: EMI-5137, green labels, company sleeve * 7" - Italy: 3C 006-64296 * 7" - Japan: EMS-17134, unique sleeve * 7" - Netherlands: 1A 006-64296 * 7" - New Zealand: EMI 5137, company sleeve * 7" - Philippines: EMI -73-x-250, no p/s * 7" - Portugal: 11C 006-64296 * 7" - Portugal: 11C 008-64296 *12" - Portugal: testpress, yellow stamped / handwritten labels, engraving: PSLP 331 A-1U, 1 side only * 7" - South Africa: EMIJ 4339 * 7" - Spain: 10C 006-064296, ("Planeta Tierra") * 7" - Spain: P110, FLEXI-7" split w/Casal - "Life on Mars" (Bowie cover) * 7" - UK: EMI-5137 * 7" - UK: EMI-5137, glossy p/s * 7" - UK: EMI-5137, black labels, no p/s * 7" - UK: EMI-5137, mispressed; another band on b-side * 12" - UK: 12 EMI-5137, art label, thick sleeve *12" - UK: 12 EMI-5137, purple label *12" - UK: 12 EMI-5137, black label * 12" - UK: 12 EMI-5137A, 1-sided promo, art label side a, no p/s *12" - UK: Townhouse PSLP-331, 1-sided promo, anonymous yellow labels w/ Duran Duran stamp, no p/s * 7" - US: Harvest, A-5017, company sleeve * 7" - US: Harvest, PA-5017, double a-side promo, company sleeve *12" - US: Harvest, SPRO-9636/1937, promo, unique p/s *12" - US: Harvest, SPRO-9636FL/1937FL, promo, unique p/s * 12" - US: Harvest, SPRO-9636/9637, promo, unique p/s * 7" - Zimbabwe: EMIJ 4339, company sleeve * 7" - Spain: P-058, promo, 1985 Arena edition Sound of Thunder (single): 1981 *12" - UK: PSLP-344, promo, no p/s Careless Memories (single): 1981 * 7" - Australia: EMI-499, yellow label, company sleeve * 7" - Ireland: EMI 5168, yellow label, company sleeve * 7" - Netherlands: 1A 006-64396 * 7" - Philippines: EMI-73-X-243, no p/s * 7" - Portugal: 11 C 008-64396 * 7" - South Africa: EMIJ 4349, unique p/s * 7" - UK: EMI 5168, glossy thick sleeve * 7" - UK: EMI 5168, thin paper sleeve * 7" - UK: EMI 5168, black labels *12" - UK: 12 EMI 5168, art label *12" - UK: 12 EMI 5168, purple label *12" - UK: 12 EMI 5168, black label *12" - UK: 12 EMI 5168, 1-sided promo, red label *12" - US: Harvest; SPRO-9662/9663, promo Girls on Film (single): 1981 * 7" - Australia: EMI-562, yellow labels, company sleeve * 12" - Australasia: ED 45, company sleeve * 7" - Canada: Harvest; A-72863, company sleeve * 7" - Colombia: 446-1102, promo, pale green translucent vinyl * 7" - Germany: 1C 006-64 501 *12" - Greece: 062 2007176 / MT 12317, inc. instrumental version * 7" - Ireland: EMI 5206, company sleeve, yellow label * 7" - Japan: EMS-17166, unique p/s * 7" - Japan: EMS-17166, unique sleeve, white label * 7" - Netherlands: 1A 052Z-64561 * 7" - New Zealand: EMI 5206 company sleeve * 7" - Portugal: 11C 008-64501 * 7" - Spain: 10C 006-064501, "Las Chicas en la Pelicula", unique p/s * 7" - Spain: 10C 006-064501, "Las Chicas en la Pelicula", unique p/s, promo * 7" - UK: EMI 5206 * 7" - UK: EMI 5206, silver labels *12" - UK: 12EMI 5206, art labels *12" - UK: 12EMI 5206, 1983 reissue; black label *12" - UK: 12EMI 5206, yellow labels * 7" - US: Harvest; A-5070, company sleeve * 7" - US: Harvest; P-A-5070 S x 600347, promo, company sleeve * 12" - US: Harvest; SPRO-9681, promo, stickered sleeve * 7" - Venezuela: EMI 016, double a-side promo, no p/s * 7" - Zimbabwe *12" - UK: 12GOF1, promo, turquoise labels, no p/s, 1998 *12" - UK: 12GOF2, promo, red labels, no p/s, 1998 *12" - UK: 12GOF3, promo, blue labels, no p/s, 1998 *12" - US: Capitol; 72438-58771 1 7, 1999 My Own Way (single): 1981 * 7" - Australia: EMI 659, company sleeve * 7" - France: 2C 008 64656, unique p/s * 7" - Germany: 1C 006-64 656 * 7" - Ireland: 5254, company sleeve * 7" - Italy: 11C 008-64 656 * 7" - Italy: 3C 006-64 681, b/w "Girls on Film" * 7" - Japan: EMS-17235, unique p/s * 7" - Japan: EMS-17235, unique p/s, white label promo * 7" - Netherlands: 1A 006-64656 * 7" - Netherlands: 1A 006-64656, unique sleeve variation * 7" - New Zealand: EMI 5254, company sleeve *12" - New Zealand: GOOD 1 * 7" - Portugal: 11C 008-64656 * 7" - Portugal: 11C 008-64656, w/ sticker * 7" - Portugal: 11C 008-64656, unique p/s * 7" - South Africa: EMIJ 4383 * 7" - Spain: 10C 006-064.656, ("A Mi Estilo") unique p/s * 7" - UK: EMI 5254, blue Duran logo *12" - UK: 12EMI 5254, blue Duran logo * 7" - UK: EMI 5254, gold Duran logo *12" - UK: 12EMI 5254, gold Duran logo *12" - UK: 12EMI 5254, blue Duran logo, black label, reissue *12" - UK: Townhouse; PSLP 348, promo, unmarked blue label, inc. Instrumental Night Version Anyone Out There (single): 1982 * 7" - Brazil: 31C 006 646832, unique nexus p/s * 7" - Brazil: 31C 006 646832, company sleeve Hungry Like the Wolf (single): 1982 * 7" - Australia: EMI-729, company sleeve * 7" - Canada: B-5134, testpressing, no p/s * 7" - Canada: B-5134, company sleeve * 7" - Canada: B-5159, company sleeve * 7" - Canada: B-5159, company sleeve *12" - Canada: Harvest; 75030 *12" - Colombia: 446-1125, company sleeve * 7" - France: 2C 008-64794 PM 102 * 7" - Germany: 1C 006-64 794 *12" - Germany: 1C 060-1648766 * 7" - Ireland: EMI 5295, yellow label, company sleeve * 7" - Italy: 3C 000-79219 * 7" - Italy: 3C 000-97219 promo b/w Rheingold 'kriad dimensions', no p/s * 7" - Japan: EMS-17266, different unique p/s "stairs" * 7" - Japan: EMS-17266, different unique p/s "stairs", white label promo * 7" - Japan: EMS-17266, unique p/s "skyscraper" * 7" - Japan: EMS-17266, unique p/s "skyscraper", white label promo *12" - Japan: PRP-8216, promo, split w/ Sheena Easton * 7" - Mexico: EMI 8760 ("Hambriento Como El Lobo"), unique p/s * 7" - Mexico: EMI 8760 ("Hambriento Como El Lobo"), unique p/s, promo stamped, brown transluctant vinyl * 7" - Netherlands: 1A 006-64794 *12" - Netherlands: 1A 052Z-64876 *12" - Netherlands: 1AK 060 16 4876 6 * 7" - New Zealand: EMI 5295, company sleeve *12" - New Zealand: GOOD 2 * 7" - Peru: 01.21.2073, company sleeve, ("Hambriento Como El Lobo") * 7" - Philipines: EMI-73-X-277, no p/s * 7" - Portugal: 11C 008-64794 *12" - Portugal: 11C 052-64876 * 7" - South Africa: EMIJ 4393 * 7" - Spain: 10C 006-64 794 * 7" - UK: EMI 5295, one sided testpress, handwritten labels * 7" - UK: EMI5295 *12" - UK: 12EMI 5295 *12" - UK: 12EMI 5295, yellow labels, no p/s *12" - UK: Townhouse; PSLP-356, promo, no p/s *12" - UK: Townhouse; PSLP-356, promo, anonymous labels, press release * 7" - US: Harvest; 5134, no p/s, 1st edition * 7" - US: B-5195, red labels, company sleeve * 7" - US: Harvest; P-B-5134, promo * 7" - US: Harvest; B-5195, unique p/s, 2nd edition *12" - US: Harvest; SPRO-9786/9787, promo *12" - US: SPRO-9786, stickered black sleeve * 7" - Zimbabwe Category:Duran Duran discography